Hidden Until Now
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Every Saturday, like clockwork, Raven watches Robin train and she lusts after his agile body. She stays hidden in the shadows but that's about to change. First lemon!


**A/N:** Welcome one and all to my very first shot at a lemon. This is a oneshot by the way and I hope it's a good one. The beginning is kinda shaky but I think it gets better further one. I got this idea whilst watching Teen Titans one day and in my nympho state I realised that if Robin were a real Teen, he'd be fucking hot considering all the training and fighting he does, I mean, his body would just be so agile and fit and I couldn't shake the image of Robin as a real teen from my mind (nice image!!!!!!!) so I had to write this

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, and hell somewhere along the line I probably don't even own that! I think my muse, Caliga, owns the plot really cos without him I wouldn't have been able to write this!

On with the show!

* * *

**Hidden Until Now**

She liked to watch him train; it was her favourite past-time.

Every Saturday, from about nine at night he would be in the training room, punching and kicking, leaping and flexing his agile body, as regular as clockwork. And she would be there every Saturday night, just as regularly as he was. He trained on other days of course, but on these days he would often train with the rest of the team, it was only on Saturday nights that he would train alone, when the rest were meant to be out and it was while he trained alone that Raven liked to watch him most.

He never knew she watched him, he never knew that her knees went week as she watched him squat down before his powerful calf muscles would tense and he would spring back up and fly through the air before kicking a punching bag. He never knew that her stomach would flutter as if filled with butterflies as he shed his cloak and even the top part of his uniform when the heat became too much to bear. He never knew how filled with lust she became when she watched the muscles on his back ripple as he trained.

He was by no means, the titan with the most muscles, if anything Cyborg was even though he was not completely human. Robin didn't even come in second, Speedy did. But for some reason, to Raven, he was the one whose body could make her melt.

This Saturday was like any other. Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg were out at a club or the movies or somewhere else, Raven never cared to get the details, she only cared that they were out. Raven had left the tower as well, but she had snuck back in when the others had disappeared from sight. She had followed Robin to the training room and she had hidden in the shadows while he set up the equipment. He never knew she was there, he never expected her to be there, he'd let his defensive shields down and she could see the Robin she knew lurked inside.

She was hidden in the back of the room, in a dark corner, blending in with the shadows when he came out from the adjoining room. His uniform seemed to be tighter than ever and Raven felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw _every_ muscle of his body being defined by that heavenly suit.

He walked forward into the centre of the room and began to stretch his body as he always did, starting from the muscles in his back. He'd roll his shoulders and she sighed, lust taking over, as she watched the muscles in his back ripple with every roll. He moved onto the muscles in his arms, stretching, flexing and relaxing in slow steady motions and she could feel a warm throbbing in her body as she imagined him taking her into his powerful arms and holding her body against his. Next he would move onto the muscles in his legs, and it was this stretching that Raven enjoyed most. He would begin slowly, lunges and squats, tensing and releasing his thighs and calves, preparing the muscles for the strenuous activity they were about to be put through. Watching his muscles stretched taught always conjured up images of him using those muscles in other strenuous activities.

When he was done stretching he moved over to the punching bag in the corner of the room and began to throw punches at it rapidly. His arms pumped quickly back and forth as he threw punch after punch at the bag, each one resounding throughout the room with a loud bang. His breathing was harsh now, he was tiring but he would not give up until the muscles in his arms burned from overuse.

When done, he moved into the centre of the room and prepared to test out his agility and flexibility. He would start by doing simple flips and leaps across the mats; his stomach muscles would stretch taught as he flipped backwards, becoming excessively defined as he moved. He would incorporate the flips with a variety of kicks and punches, aiming at an invisible target, one only he could see. Finally, whilst spinning and leaping across the room, he would use his weapons to hit targets which were on the walls opposite from him.

Throughout this whole workout, Raven watched him. She watched his body move seductively. He was a sensual being, his body glided through each motion until it seemed as though each move were a part of him. When he used his weapons he held them lovingly, as though they were a lover and they would become a part of his body as he used them. When he released the weapons from his grasp so that they could fly at the targets, he always seemed to mourn the loss of them in his hands, if only for a mere moment.

She wanted him to hold her against his body so bad. Her body was calling out to him, radiating lust for him. She needed to feel him pressed tightly against her as they became one entity. She _needed_ him to live, to breathe, to feel. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was slightly erratic as her mind was flooded with images of Robin's powerful body holding her down and filling her completely. She had never felt like this before when she had watched him. The lust had been there but never this bad, she'd always been able to control her urges and her breathing but it seemed tonight she had lost that control. She needed someone to touch her, to bring her to release. She knew she couldn't stay there much longer or she would leave her hiding place and jump Robin where he stood.

She never noticed that Robin had stopped training; her mind was racing with images and ideas of him without his spandex, (which wasn't hard to imagine, the suit hid nothing) and what he could do to her. She never noticed him turn around and look directly at the corner she was hidden in and she never noticed him smile seductively towards her when the sound of her erratic breathing reached his ears.

She was just about to teleport out of the training room and toward her own room for a long cold shower when Robin's voice called out "You can come out Raven, I know you're there."

Her heart leapt into her throat and her mind screamed at her to teleport anyway, to leave the room and lay low somewhere else for a while but her mind was no longer in control, lust had taken over and it was through lust's commands that she stood up out of the shadows and walked over towards the Boy Wonder.

"How long have you been there Rae?" Robin questioned when she was a few inches in front of him, using the pet name only she allowed him to use. He assumed she never killed him for calling her 'Rae' because they were good friends, but the truth was, whenever he called her 'Rae' her body would go weak and the urge to jump him would be overpowering.

She tried to keep her mouth shut but lust overpowered her and she said in a rather seductive manner "I've been here for a while, Boy _Wonder, _it's a shame you haven't noticed me there before."

"You've watched me before?" he asked, slightly stunned. "Why."

"Because, Robin, I like to watch you move." She whispered back, voice low and sultry "I like to see your body move and I like to imagine how else it could move."

"Really?" he replied, voice also low, reverberating between the two, she wanted him now more than ever "Have you ever seen me move in the ways you've imagined."

"No, I haven't" she whispered, stepping closer to him "You wouldn't move like that here, no matter how much I'd like you to."

"I can if you want." He said, also moving closer to her, helping close the gap "Just tell me how."

"And what if you don't want to?" she asked, heart in her throat, hoping he'd want to. She wasn't sure whether she'd be able to push back her urges now.

"Well Raven I'm up for anything so tell me, is there something you want?" was his reply. He smiled down at her, suddenly realizing how close they really were.

She looked up at his masked eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, warming hers. The lack of distance between the two made her head swim with lust and she knew she no longer had control over her body. Before either knew what was happening, Raven had closed the distance between the two, flung her arms around his neck and locked lips with Robin. She pressed her body hard against his as she kissed him ferociously. At first, the boy wonder stood stock still, too shocked to move but this shock wore off quickly. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and he pulled her closer to him

They kissed with bruising force, tongues duelling for dominance. Their bodies were pressed together crushingly tight and each could feel the other's well defined assets. Raven's body was overpowered with lust, even in her wildest fantasies she had never imagined that this is how it would feel to have Robin pressed up against her body, to feel every defined muscle in his chest, stomach and pelvic area with her body. She could also feel another muscle; one which she had never in her mind imagined would feel so big.

She moaned as he continued to kiss her, running his tongue over every sensitive spot in her mouth, making her knees turn to jelly and her stomach flutter with a million butterflies. He moaned as she returned the favour, exploring as much of his mouth as she could, running over every spot, eliciting as many moans as possible.

Finally the two pulled apart, breathing heavily, bodies craving each other more than the great lungfuls of oxygen both were sucking in. Though the two were no longer kissing, their bodies were still pressed tight against each other's.

Raven smiled seductively up at Robin and pressed her hips against his; rubbing against the one muscle of his body she had dreamt about the most, the one which his spandex suit really defined well. He let out a groan of pleasure as she rubbed up against him which caused Raven to want him even more. She rubbed against him again and this time the groan she got out of him was deeper, throatier, sexier.

He slowly began to run his hands up and down her sides, dipping lower and lower over her hips, curving inwards and snaking between their bodies towards where she felt the need for Robin the most. His hands dipped lower until he came to the crotch of her leotard and he smiled at her when he felt the wetness there.

"Am I really that good Raven?" he asked seductively "Do I really turn you on that much."

"Yes Boy wonder, you do." She replied, gasping slightly as she felt tingles run up and down her spine from when Robin had caressed her sex through her leotard before returning to caressing her sides. "You turn me on almost as much as I seem to turn you on" she said, before grinding her sex into his.

He groaned again and whispered in her ear "My room, now."

She nodded and engulfed them both in black energy. In spirit form, she glided both her and Robin up through four floors before arriving in his room. By the time the energy had faded from around them, they had resumed kissing and had begun to make their way over to his bed.

Raven felt the backs of her legs hit the end of the bed and she barely had time to register she was falling backwards. She felt Robin fall with her and she felt another swarm of butterflies invade her stomach at the thought that she and Robin were lying on his bed in a very provocative position.

Robin wasted no time at all, Raven had barely registered that they were lying down before she felt Robin's hand gently caress the sensitive skin on her hip. Small shockwaves of pleasure were coursing through her body, stemming from where Robin's fingers caressed, down to her sex and up through her spine. She moaned as he continued to caress and her moans became more frequent as he became more daring. His hands began to move. One moved up along her body toward her right breast which he gently caressed, enjoying the feel of her soft, plump breast. The other descended from her hip along the top of her thigh down to her sex. He gently caressed it through her leotard, dancing in the wetness he felt, enjoying the moans each caress elicited out of her.

Raven lifted her hands up to her cloak and unclasped it. She shrugged it off her shoulders and reached over to unclip Robin's cape. She pushed the cape off of Robin's body and she ran her hands up and down his back, using her nails to gently graze along, enjoying the moans she got out of him. Her hands also began to dip down and caress his hips, though she was less adventurous than he was.

Suddenly, the pleasure she felt increased and she involuntarily arched her back, moaning loudly into Robin's mouth, his hand had slipped beneath the material of her leotard and was caressing her wet, dripping sex directly. He rubbed and caressed gently and she moaned loudly again and again. Her mind shut down completely as her lustful instincts took over.

Her hands moved from his hips to brush over the hardened muscle which pressed into her thigh. He shivered in pleasure and she continued to brush against it, enjoying the feeling of Robin shivering in pleasure. She smiled into the kiss and she suddenly pushed him over. For the few seconds that they weren't kissing or touching, Raven's body screamed for Robin, it pleaded for him to touch her. She crawled over to him and straddled him, he looked up at her and he was shocked to see the lust in her eyes. She smiled down at him and she slowly began to tug at the collar of her leotard. Robin was confused as to what she was doing but it became apparent when she stretched the collar of the leotard enough to slip down over her shoulders.

She smirked and stopped pulling it down "I'm not the only one who's going to remove my clothes you know." She whispered to him before tugging gently at his uniform. He got the idea and smiled before pushing her up off of him and onto her back on the bed.

"If you want me to take off my suit, you're going to have to let me stand up." He whispered into her ear, before nipping it gently and standing up. He stood before her and kicked off his steel boots. He enjoyed the look of lust in her eyes as she drank in his body. For once, he was glad that Starfire had once again shrunk his uniform slightly in the wash. Slowly he pealed his uniform off, revealing his skin, centimetre by centimetre, teasing Raven. He wanted her to beg him to take it off, to let her see what she had only ever dreamt about.

Finally he had removed the last of his uniform and Raven was pleasantly surprised to see that Robin didn't, in fact wear any underwear. Beast Boy owed her ten dollars. Raven hoped he would sit back down beside her but instead he raised his hands to his face and gently tugged at his mask. He pulled his mask away and blinked a couple of times before looking at Raven with the most shocking pair of steel blue eyes she had ever seen. Lust beat ferociously inside her as she felt the wetness of her sex increase, his eyes were possibly the sexiest part of him and the fact that he had trusted her enough to show her his eyes was even more of a turn on.

"Your eyes." She croaked, looking deep into them "They're so sexy."

"I'm glad you think so. Now, it's your turn Rae." He said, sitting back down on the bed and turning toward her. He tugged at her leotard and gently began to pull it down over her body, revealing her smooth creamy skin. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves, kicked her boots off and whipped the material off her body, she was impatient and she needed to feel Robin's skin touching her own.

Robin sighed in pleasure as he took in the sight of his dark goddess in a black lacy bra and sexy g-string. He lunged forward and attacked her mouth with his own, rekindling the kiss which had begun this whole escapade. He fumbled with the clasps on her bra, never once breaking the kiss. When finally her managed to unhook the bra, he pulled it off her shoulders and threw it somewhere to his right. Next, his hands descended to the silky material of her g-string, eager to feel the silky skin beneath. He tugged at the waistband and Raven pushed her hips forward, enabling him to slide the underwear over her hips, down her legs and finally off her body completely.

He stopped moving against Raven's body and broke the kiss. He pulled away from her and drank in her body. He loved the way her chest swelled out only to dip back into a flat stomach. She loved the little swell of her stomach just above her pelvis and the way it dipped down into the smooth silky lips of her sex. He loved her long, pale legs which he had dreamt of having wrapped around him many times.

"You know Raven." He whispered in her ear as he moved the one, hardened muscle which Raven had been paying extra close attention to as of late "You say you've been watching me but did you know I've been watching you?"

"Y-you have?" she panted as she felt the tip of his hardened muscle rub against her most sensitive area.

"Yes, I have." He replied "I've seen the way you walk, they way you shake you're hips when you think no-one's looking, the way you toss your hair when you're alone. You say I'm sensual but you have no idea how sensual you are or how sexy you are. For the past year now it has taken all my will power not to throw you up against a wall and have my wicked, devilish way with you, no matter who's around or how many people would be watching us."

"Well Robin," she said, bucking her hips up at him as an emphasis on his name, he groaned in pleasure as she rubbed hard against his hardened member "I know how you feel, I've wanted you for a long time."

"How have you wanted me Raven?" Robin asked coyly "Like . . . this?" he said before pushing his hardened member deep into her wet centre. Raven let out a loud gasp of pleasure and she arched her back, pressing her chest into Robin's as she did so.

"Yes Boy Wonder, just like that." She managed to spit out before indulging in another kiss from Robin. Robin paused for a few moments, allowing Raven's body to get use to his invasion. He knew she wasn't a virgin, she had divulged this bit of information to him along with just who her first had been but he still allowed her a few moments to get used to the invasion.

When Raven began to grind her hips against his, he knew the slight pain had subsided and he began to thrust into her. He started off slow, enjoying the moans of pleasure Raven was emitting. In no time at all, he was thrusting faster and faster, needing to feel more of her, all of her. She in turn needed more, among the moans of pleasure Robin could here small gasps of 'harder' and 'faster'. She was moaning louder and louder and it was a pure stroke of luck that the rest of the titans didn't come home early for they would surely be shocked by the noise.

Robin too, was moaning louder and louder, his body was tensing and he was near release. He wanted to hold on for as long as possible, forever, if need be. He never wanted this feeling to stop, he never wanted to be released from Raven's hold but he could feel she was close. He thrust once, twice and on the third thrust, Raven let out a loud shriek of pleasure and he felt her walls begin to contract rapidly around his hardened member. This rapid contracting along with his continual thrusting brought him to his own orgasm. He came hard and fast inside her. His body shook with his release and he could barely support his body. His arms gave out beneath him and his body was pressed even closer to Raven's. She didn't mind though, she liked the comfort this brought as she came down from her orgasmic high.

When Robin's panting ceased, he slipped out from between her thighs and led beside her, holding her in his arms, he was still breathless and could not convey in words how he felt to the empath at this moment in time but he knew she could feel how he felt and he was content in the knowledge that she didn't need him to tell her.

Raven rolled onto her side, still in his arms, and looked deep into his steel blue eyes. His eyelids were dropping and she knew he was satisfied. She smiled and also closed her eyes in satisfaction, welcoming the sleep which was tugging at the edge of her mind.

She really did like to watch him train.

* * *

**A/N:** What ya think, please review and let me know, I'm BEGGING you for reviews. Also the best part about reviewing is that for every review, I check out the profile (if it's signed) and I read whatever stories the reviewer has written AND I review them. Please review; I wanna know how I did on my first lemon.

Thanks for reading, love you all!!!


End file.
